Whisper
by AnotherStar
Summary: After not seeing his family in five years, Takeru is in a car accident and in a coma. When he wakes up, newly without mother, Takeru's words are few, if any. He has to start over, and maybe he's just not so happy with that. T for swearing, which may change if a realtionship develops.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not entirely sure what to do with this. I don't even know if I'll take it further then this. I had to write it though, it was demanded. My hands wouldn't let me not write it. It was supposed to me the Quaretine, but, you know, that's just going to have to wait, I guess. IF it gets further, it will be mostly about T.K. Not sure if I should make it Daikeru, or Takari. And which ever option there will lead to this being a Matt/oc or Taito. Hmm. What do you guys think? I used to get excited to check my email for reviews, but now I don't get any, so review, please! Tell me what I should do with T.K's love life!**

_The car is speeding down the highway, and as the young boy glances out the window, he notices just how fast they're actually moving. He tightens his seatbelt and sinks down in the backseat of the car. His mother is bickering with her new boyfriend. Their voices get louder, and the car moves faster. The blonde boy wants to tell them to slow down, but know that they'll pay no attention to him, yet. Not until they're done. And even then.._

_"You're such an asshole! I want some beer! Stop somewhere!"_

_His mother screams._

_"Stop being such a fucking bitch! I said no!"_

_"Stop the car!"_

_She takes a swat at the mans hands as she says it._

_"You're gonna make him crash!"_

_The boy shouts from the backseat. Two sets of eyes turn on him._

_"Shut the fuck up! No one told you to speak!"_

_The boy turns his gaze away, knowing better then to look at them with _that_ look. They fight some more, and then his hands are off the wheel and around his mother's throat._

_"The wheel!"_

_No one hears him, and the car swerves into the other lane. There is a loud screech of tires, and the __**crunch**__ of metal smashing into metal. Everything is suddenly silent. The boys eyes roll to the side.._

I wake up with a jerk, heart pounding. I haven't thought about my little brother in almost five years. I climb out of bed, and open my door quietly. I can hear laughing. I walk out into the hall, I listen more closely. It's just the T.V. I move to the kitchen in the dark. I get a glass of water with no light. My mother had problems, and had taken my little brother away the day our dog had died. I had asked an innocent question, and she hit me. So my dad made her dissappear. I remember that we tried for years to gain regular visits with my brother, but mother always dissappeared before they were properly setteled. The first words my brother ever spoke to me were "Matt, I'm scared." and he was six. My mother had yanked him away from my house and made him walk in bare feet in the snow. I've never heard his voice since then, and I've only seen him once. Occasionally my mother still calls, and my dad will drive around for hours, or send her money, and then...nothing. Thinking about my mom makes me angry. Thinking about my brother hurts. I always knew something was wrong. My brother never cried. He never asked questions. He never played. He wasn't ever a child. I desperately wished I had done more for my brother. For all I knew, he was dead. The phone rings suddenly, causeing me to jump and bang my glass, which falls to the ground, smashing. I ignore the spilt water, and broken glass, and race to the phone. It had better be a fucking emergency.

"Hello?"

I ask, not trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Uh, hello, Yamato Ishida?"

No one called me Yamato anymore, so..

"Yea.."

"Do you have a brother? About fourteen?"

"Yes.."

"He's in the hospital, and the other people he was with, we're assumeing his mother, and friend, are in a coma."

"So..Wait, you don't even know who the kid is? How do you know I'm the person you need to call?"

"He begged us to 'Call Matt'. And after more questioning he said Ishida. And you're Matt Ishida, aren't you?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, your brothers gone into a coma, too."

The word 'too' chills me, and I hang the phone up. I run to my room, and forget about being quiet. I scramble to find clothes, and by the time I'm done, I've woken my father's new girlfriend up. The red head looks at me with sleepy eyes.

"Whassamadder?"

She asks.

"I need your car, k?"

"Sure, sure.."

She says, not really hearing me, as much as I disliked the father stealing bitch, when I wanted something she gave it to me.

"Just go back to bed."

I tell her. She nods and shuffles back to my father's room. I debate on waking up my father, to tell him, but don't. I fly out the door, and don't bother to lock it. I race down the steps and jump into the car.

When I get there, at first, they try to send me away.

"Look, you guys called me! I want to see Takeru."

"There's no one here by that name, sir."

I sigh in annoyance and give the nurse a dirty look.

"Then why did you guys call me at tell me my baby brother is here and in a coma?"

I spit. The nurse just shrugs her shoulders. I groan in anger and pace away from the counter, I have to make them realise I need to see him.. There's a beep as a door opens, and a doctor rushes in.

"Is Yamato Ishida here yet?"

I race over to the doctor.

"I'm Yamato."

I tell him, he grabs my arm, and I shoot the nurse a dirty glance. Her face is shocked. The doctors drags me back to where we had come, asking me basic questions about Takeru, and I find that I can't actually anwser most of them. He gives me a strange look, when I again, have to say, I'm not sure if he's allergic to anything.

"I haven't see my brother in five years, okay?"

I tell him. The doctor sighs in frustration, and let's me go. Opens a door, and pretty much shoves me threw it. My eyes widen. My baby brother lies on a bed, machines keeping him alive. He's pale, and his breathing is uneven. A mask covers most of his face. You can tell that he's trying to breathe on his own, but can't, yet. There's the usual heart monitor machine, but the other big machine is the one that has my attention. Where, in all the movies, I've ever seen, it is blank, this one, is not.

"What's that mean?"

I ask pointing at the monitor. It spikes and moves at my voice. The doctor glance up from the notes he's writing to look at where I'm pointing.

"That would be his brain activity."

"That's good, right?"

"That's amazing. It means there's no brain damage. It means he's going to wake up."

I can't help but smile. I noticed, however, that his 'brain activity' reacted more to my voice then the doctors. I wait until the doctor leaves before moving right up to my brother. I brush my fingers along his hand, and I watch as there's activity flashing along the screen.

"Takeru?"

I ask. The monitor reacts. I wonder if that means he can hear me. I'm not entirely sure, but I'll have to ask someone.

"I hope you wake up soon,"

I mumble.

"I kinda miss you, you know."

I watch his face as I speak, and there's slight movement. I can tell he wants to be awake. My cell phone rings, causing me to jump. I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

I ask, without really caring who it is.

"Yamato Ishida, where are you!"

"Oh, hi dad. The hospital called, Takeru and mum had an accident...They're in a coma."

I say.

"WHAT?"

"I'm with Takeru, now."

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

He demands. I can hear him moving through the house, trying to get dressed and find his keys.

"I tried."

I lie. Hopefully Scarlet never said anything about me telling her to go back to sleep. There's a click as my dad hangs up on me. I experiment with my brother. Finding what causes him to react to me. It gives me hope. I don't know how long it takes for my father to arrive, but he does. He rushes to his younger son's side, and nearly pushes my chair right over.

"Dad!"

I snap, but he doesn't even hear me. He pushes Takeru's hair away from his face.

"Ohh, Takeru.."

He whines. I roll my eyes. He's a drama queen when it comes to showing off to Scarlet. She had lost her child in a car crash a few years ago, though, so I can imagine what that's doing to my dad's thoughts. I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and although I want to yank away from it, I don't. I did, after all, steal her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel the need to explain this. If I make T.K and Kari a couple, I don't want to make Matt and Tai, because I feel it's too close in insest, hense, the reason for the Daikeru pairing idea. That way, I can have my sidelined Taito! However, there won't be much Tai/Matt action, since the story is mostly going to be in T.K's point of view, besides a few chapters. I'm still not sure..**

**Ps: HOLY JESUS. I had NO IDEA this wasen't posted! I have four chapters for this story that were never posted, apperently! I don't know if anyone of my fans reading this will see this, but if you do, I'm sorry! I'm going to re-read those chapters before I post them. I now have THREE stories going, and I'll try to keep up a steady writing pace for all three of them.**

I remember the frantic, worried voices as I begged half concious for my brother. I remember the whispers of how I was going to be okay. I remember the pain of something digging into my stomach and chest, and cold hands. I remember a voice, that made me want to move, to get up, asking about my brain waves to someone, and begging me to wake up. I couldn't place the voice, I didn't quite remember it from anywhere, but something told me it was Yamato. So that's what I believed in my half awake, half asleep state. Different times, there were other people. My father's voice, still unchanged after so many years, scolding him for talking to me. Telling me about Scarlet, trying to get me to remember her voice. He told me about how much he missed me, and how, even though, the conditions weren't the best, he was happy he was finally seeing me. It's been a long time, at least, that's what it feels like, when light finally breaks through the blackness. My eyes only half open, before snapping shut again. The light is so bright it makes me dizzy. There's some movement.

"Takeru?"

It's a voice I remember hearing Yamato talk to. My eyes open to a red head. She's not very pretty, but she's not ugly, either. I stare at her, more then just a little confused.

"Hi,"

She says softly. I don't respond.

"Yamato and your dad just went to eat. Yamato has hardly eaten in a month. They'll be back soon."

I believe it's Scarlet, but I can't be sure. I'm nervous being with her, and when she reaches out to touch me, I flinch away. I can see that I've hurt her, but I don't care. Why should I? She has no right to touch me. I'm tired, and I want to sleep some more, but at the same time I'm scared I won't wake back up. I feel weak. I can't move, really. I can't sit up. I stare at the ceiling, because time seems to go by faster, when I do. Eventually, I can hear my fathers voice.

"Yamato, you can't miss anymore school, you need to come home."

It's my fathers stern, you had better listen boy, voice.

"No."

Is all that's returned, I turn my head, and just glimpse Scarlet dissappear.

"He's awake."

She says. I hear something fall to the ground, and then, a blonde boy is almost right ontop of me.

"Takeru!"

He says, and hugs me the best he can. He realise what he's doing, and let's me go.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

He mutters.

"How're you feeling?"

It's the voice I've placed as my brother. And this boy has the same eyes as my brother, but he looks...different. There's a very faint hint of freckles against his pale skin, and I can see tiny dimples against his cheeks as he smiles at me. I half shrug. At least that's the same.

"It's Matt,"

He tells me, reading my face. I don't try and hide the shock. The difference in my brother is immense. He's not the same Yamato I remember, but then, I'm sure I'm not the same Takeru he remembers, either. Yamato talks to me, not giving me the chance to anwser, even though I wouldn't anyway. He seems to realise I don't want to talk. My father appears and touches Yamato's shoulder, and he looks up.

"I need to speak with you."

He says in his no-nonsense manner. Yamato rolls his eyes at gets up to follow him into the hall. I watch for my brothers return, because he makes me feel safe. When he does come back, his eyes are down, but he looks annoyed at the same time. He sits in his chair, and he makes it look amazingly important. Like he's a prince or a king or something. He plays with the sleeve of his shirt, and takes a deep breath, and I realise suddenly it's just Matt. Dad and Scarlet are gone. Leaving me to be with my brother. The look on his face tells me he has bad news for me, although what bad news he could possibly bring me I'm not entirely sure.

"Uhm, the man that was in the car with you guys past away recently."

The way he says recently makes me believe it wasn't recent, but I couldn't care less. I had no feelings for the mad, concidering he was the reason we were in the car crash in the first place. Yamato's eyes are down, like there's still more he wants to say. I reach out with the hand that's closest to him, and bump his hand with the tips of my fingers. He looks up at me, and offers me a weak smile.

"They don't think Mum's gonna make it either.."

That one makes my head reel, since both me and Timmy had been on the side of the car that had been hit, and yet, here I am, awake. He's dead and she's working on it. My eyes end up on the ceiling, watching it, studying it. Matt doesn't excatly know how to comfort me, so he says nothing. Eventually my eyes come back to my brother, who is lost in his own thoughts.

"You know, I saw it.."

He mutters. I wait for more, not understanding what my brother means.

"He took his hands of the wheel and you swerved into on coming traffic, right?"

I'm stunned, but nod my head. How could my brother have known that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-wrote this entire chapter. It just didn't fit. Don't know what I was thinking. Review, please! I had the cutest little scene in this chapter, too! Oh well, I'll just add it to a later chapter.**

** Ps, I do NOT own Digimon. I only wish I had my own Matt to hug. :(**

I've been awake for a few minutes when there's a gentle tap on the door, and a very professional man walks in. I've been awake for roughly a week, and it seems like every doctor and nurse in the hospital wants to see me. They refer to me as 'The angel" for some reason. Apperently I'm one of the easiest to handle, even without speaking to let them know what I want. Matt hasn't missed a day, except yesterday, and it worried me until my father showed up, just to say he had no way here, and that he'd be by tomorrow, if Yamato's attitude improved. The man approaches my bed.

"Hi, Takeru. Can I sit down he asks?"

I raise an eyebrow at the man, and he sits anyway. I already don't like him.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm a thereapist. I'm supposed to judge whether or not you're mentally stable enough to leave."

I say nothing, as normal. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I have an oxygen mask covering my face. Last night I started choking on air, so they had given me the mask thinking I couldn't handle breathing on my own again.

"I'm going to get the nurse to remove your oxygen mask so we can talk, okay?"

I make absolutely no response, but the man gets the nurse, and she removes me mask. Once it's gone it's easier to breathe. The man smiles politely at me.

"My name is Dr. Steel. Now, how do you feel about the accident?"

I say nothing. I don't want to talk to this man. He makes a note on the clipboard I hadn't noticed before.

"How do you feel knowing your mother might die?"

My eyes widen slightly, and then, Yamato walks in the door. He freezes when he sees the man sitting in the chair.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Matt.."

A second voice whines. The owner of the voice isin't visable though. My hand shoots out and I reach for my brother.

"Seriously. Who are you? No one told me anyone was supposed to be coming to talk to him."

My brother side-steps towards me, and my fingers grab his hand as soon as he's close enough. The owner of the other voice appears. He's a tan boy probably around the same age as my brother, only he's Matt's complete opposite. Where Matt has tame blonde hair, his is wild and dark brown. Matt's eyes are a brilliant blue, and his are dark chocolate brown.

"I'm Dr. Steel, Matt. I'm he-"

"Don't call me Matt."

"Here to decided whether or not your brother is fit to go home."

"Yea, well I'm like, 99 percent sure you need my father permission for that, and since you don't have it, I suggest you leave."

"Shouldn't you boys been in school?"

"No. Get out before I call my dad."

That makes the man move, quick. Matt lowers himself into the chair that Dr. Steel had just left. Our hands are still locked, mostly impart to the way Matt's stretched out. Matt nods his head back towards the brunette.

"That's Taichi. Taichi this is Takeru. Tai agreed to skip class so I could come see you.."

I shake my head at my brother. He smiles back at me, and Tai moves around us to sit on my other side.

"If they're seeing if he's stable enough to go home they must be realsing him soon."

Tai says. Both of us look at him, neither having thought of that before.

"Did I say something stupid..?"

The brunette asks, selg concious.

"Uhm, no. You said something smart. That's a rare thing, Takeru. Don't expect to hear much intelligence coming from this one."

Matt adds to me. I smile at the brunette boy. The other boy huffs in annoyance.

"Don't be so mean, Matty, or you can walk back to the school."

Matt giggles. Then, he lets go of my fingers.

"I forgot! The reason we came was to bring you real food."

Apperently, my brothers idea of real food is orange juice and poptarts, but its better then hospital food, so I eat it, without thinking about it much. Before I'm even done, Matt stands, and Tai glances above his head to look at the clock.

"I gotta go, TK, I have class, so.."

The older boy trails off, and I feel empty already. I reach for him, not wanting to him to go, but not entirely sure how to tell him that. He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"You're coming back, right?"

I ask him. My voice is cracked and hoarse with disuse. Matt doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he ignores it.

"Of course I am. I'll be back after school, right, Tai?"

The blonde peers over his shoulder to look at the other boy whose waiting for my brother.

"Uhm, Yea, I can do that. No problem."

I squeeze my brother again before letting him go, my heart sinking with every step he takes away from me, because I just can't believe he's coming back, which is kind of silly of me, since he's only ever missed one day. But the nurses had told me he was by my side from the time visiting hours opened, until close, even when I was in a coma. My day is painfully slow, and I watch the clock more then do anything else. The clock reads 4:45 when I hear my brothers angry voice from the hallway.

"That's none of your business!"

He snaps at whoever has made him angry. Taichi and a girl appear in the door, and Tai closes the door behind them, blocking out my brothers voice. The girl is also a brunette with the same color eyes as Tai.

"Hi, Takeru. This is my little sister Hikari. She had to come for the ride because I have to pick her up from school."

Tai puts the whole thing in one scentence without breathing, and I realise he was talking over Matt's yelling in the hallway. I wave at the girl, and she smiles back at me.

"Takeru doesn't talk much, so we just have to go by hand signals."

Tai explains.

"That's okay. I wouldn't talk if I was stuck in here either."

Kari says cheerfully. I watch the door, waiting for Matt, and then the door opens, and he comes in. He looks angry. He's shaking from it.

"Did that guy come back?"

He asks as he takes the seat Tai had used earlier. I shake my head. My brother moves his chair closer to my bed then he has before, and kicks his shoes off. He puts his legs over mine, and leans back in the chair, eyes on the door.

"Are you okay, Matt?"

My brother doesn't anwser her, just continues to look at the door. I pat my brothers leg. He moves his legs with a jump.

"Did I hurt you?"

He asks, alarmed. I shake my head, all I really want is for him to hug me again, but I figure my earlier display of weakness was enough. Matt repositions himself so he can watch the door, and be as close to me as physically possible. Kari touches her brothers shoulder.

"We have to go, I have dance."

Tai gets up, and looks at us.

"You going to be okay?"

I'm not sure if he's talking to me or Matt, but his eyes are on me.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure my dad will come get me later. If not, I'll spend the night."

His voice is distracted. Tai and Kari give me gentle goodbyes and Tai pats my arm. They leave and I'm left with my brother, things fall into silence.

"Matt?"

I ask. Trying to capture my brothers attention. He looks at me. My voice isn't working probably now though, and I can only get one word out.

"Home?"

"Yea, you're going to come home with me, no worries."

He rubs his eyes and I notice how tired he looks. It makes me sad to know that he's either that stressed out, or that worried about me. I bite my lower lip. I want to comfort my brother. I don't feel like the younger sibling, but I guess being alone does that. Yamato checks the clock, and heaves a sigh.

"Here we go,"

He says to himself, right at that moment, my father walks into my room. He looks angrier then Matt did.

"Yamato Ishida, you have no idea how much trouble you're in!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, I'm still unsure what I should do couple wise. But I'm thinking Takari. :) I love reviews (=**

Matt doesn't even defend himself as my dad yells at him, and Scarlet puts in her peice as well. It annoys me that my father would yell at him here, but not actually wanting to use my voice for my dad, and save it strictly for Matt, there's not much I can do. So, I cry. Silently, of course.

"Stop yelling at me, you're scaring T.K."

Matt doesn't raise his voice, but it has it's effect. Silence fills the room. My dad moves to hug me, but I move away from him.

"I'm sorry."

I see the look Matt gets though, and I know it's not over for my big brother. I feel bad for him.

"Can I tell my side now?"

Matt asks our father. Scarlets mouth opens, but Matt gets there first.

"Shut up. No one asked you."

"Matt.."

I whine. This makes both my dad and Scarlet look at me.

"Please, stop.."

Matt pats my foot. Dad's eyes don't leave me.

"Am I allowed?"

Eyes flicker to the other blonde briefly.

"Go ahead."

I listen to Matt tell my dad about his visit when Dr. Steel was here, and then, the ensuing arguement he had had before our dad had shown up. Dad rubs his face.

"How do I know you're not lying? You do that a lot you know."

The older boy roles his eyes and huffs.

"Don't believe me, then. But it's your fault if T.K doesn't come home soon."

Once again, Matt gets that look.

"That's his "I don't know what the hell to do with you" look. He always gives me that look."

Matt says to me. I smile at my brother.

"Becaues you're a bad kid."

Scarlet offers. Matt shoots her an icy glance, and she stays quiet after that. Dad still seems to be in thought about what Matt said to him, and without a word he gets up and motions for Scarlet to follow.

"Stupid cunt."

I hear Matt whisper.

"Stop."

"She is. She's out to get me, I swear. She hates me."

I sigh at my brother, and he smiles at me. It's a real smile, and it makes his eyes light up. It gives him more of a clear blue sky eye color as opposed to the icy look I always remember him having. Matt shifts so that he can rest his head against my pillows with me. With his face so close, I can see the change in skin tone under his eyes to his cheeks. I run my finger against his eye and he pulls away slightly, but my fingers are covered in skin colored..stuff.

"Seriously?"

I ask.

"I look like shit, it looks like I have black eyes. Dad would flip if he knew how hard it is for me to sleep with you here."

Matt puts his head back on my pillow, and I hid my face against his shoulder. I don't hear anyone come back into my room, and I guess Matt doesn't either, because he jumps at Dad's voice. It takes me a second to realise he had fallen asleep.

"Matt, come on."

My brother being half asleep, immediately gets up to do what he was asked, and I grab his arm stopping him.

"I'll be back tomorrow,"

He promises.

"Nah, T.K's coming back with us."

Suddenly my brother's eyes are fully aware.

"Like, right now?"

"Yea, like right now."

"He has no clothes."

Scarlet says. Her eyes are on Matt, and I can't help but notice her smile as his face falls. Then he lights up again, and walks towards my bed and lifts up a backpack. He opens it and looks at me with this strange light in his eyes.

"You can have mine. Tai left his soccer stuff."

"But it's dirty."

Dad says.

"Obviously."

Matt says, rolling his eyes again. He turns and disappears out the door, and when he returns, he's clad in a soccer uniform. It's too big for him, but he tosses his clothes at me. Scarlet and my dad leave, and Matt just turns his back so I can change. If I thought Tai's clothes were big on Matt, Matt's clothes were huge on me, but they'd do. I walk over to my brother, and I realise how weak I am. I grab him for support. He helps me walk out into the hallway, making me actually walk mostly by myself. A nurse waits with a wheel chair, and even though I don't like, I get in.

"He hasn't even start his rehab to get him walking again, so if you don't do it yourselves, or find someone to do it, he probably won't be able to walk again, you know."

The nurse scolds my family as she wheels me out to my dads car. No one says anything, but Matt pats my arm. My dad opens the backseat door, and I climb in, followed by Matt.

"Can I have my car back?"

The older boy asks, and my dad just slams the door on him. Just for a second, the happy big brother is gone. And a scared, sad boy sits in his place. But then it's gone, and I'm not sure if I even saw it. Scarlet and my dad get in and my dad starts the car.

"Can we li-"

"Don't ask me for anything, Yamato."

"Listen to the radio?"

My dad turns the radio on, and the music comes through the speakers. I don't really hear the music, but I do hear my brother singing along under his breath.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end, where everything's nothing without you._

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile, cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes, I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

I change my position so I can hear him better, and he raises his voice so that I don't have to strain to hear him.

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold onto this moment you know,_

My dad turns the radio down, and Matt's voice fills the car. He finishes the song, but doesn't start the next, so my dad turns it back up. When we get back to the house, Matt again, helps me. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs. Stopping repeatedly to pull up Tai's shorts. Matt puts me down at the door to their apartment. Our appartment, I guess. I am made to walk to Matt's room, where he goes through his stuff and hands me a pair of pants that may fit me better, because they have a string to tighten them, and a clean shirt. Matt pulls Tai's shirt off and drops it on the floor and pulls a clean one over his head, and leave the room to change his pants in thebathroom. When he comes back, he throws Tai's shorts ontop of the shirt. He yawns and covers his mouth.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch.."

He says, half turning.

"We can share."

At first I think he's going to protest, but then he hits the light switch and climbs into the bed with me. I snuggle up against my brothers arm. He's asleep before I am. Even in his sleep, he reacts to my every move. I fall asleep curled up against his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realised as I was writing this that T.K is way to old. . If he's fourteen, Matt's 20. But I want Matt to be 18. So, I guess.. . Ahh! I need to think this stuff through more, hey?However, Matty is 18 in this, and in his last year of school. Also, does the format of my stories bother anyone else? Personally I think they're easier to read typed out the way they are..**

**Also, I finish Digimon Frontier today, which is season four. Does anyone know anything about Data Squad? Would it just be a waste of my time? I didn't even like Frontier very much. I'm most definately a season one/two kinda girl. Season three was pretty good, too. (Tamers, with Takato)**

When I wake up, I'm in my brother's bed alone. The house is silent. There's no sound, anywhere. It's dark. The suns not even up. I have a mini panic attack. And then I hear footsteps. My brother pushes the door open, and then closes it. He walks across the room, not even aware that I'm awake yet. He climbs not to the bed, then stops.

"Takeru?"

He whispers.

"Mm?"

I anwser back. The older boy flops down beside me.

"Why are you awake?"

He asks.

"I paniced.."

"I had to go to the bathroom. But I do have school tomorrow, so don't be too freaked out."

I nod my head, even though my brother can't see me. I can hear that off tone in my brother's voice. There's something he isin't telling me. I want to ask him about it, but I must've drifted off before I could. When I wake up for the second time, the room is empty, although the sun is up this time. I climb out of the bed, and walk into the living room. My dad is there with Scarlet. No Matt. My dad looks up at me and his eyes are red. He's been crying. Oh boy. Something better not have happened to Matt.

"T.K, why don't you come sit?"

I shake my head, feeling better with the retreat to Matt's room unblocked. My dad's silent for a few minutes. I grow more anxious with every second, waiting.

"Your mom, she uh, passed..away..la-"

I don't hear the rest of the sentence, I back-track to Matt's room, closing the door softly behind me. I trip over something on the floor and stay where I land. Tears fall down my face. My mom wasn't ever the greatest mom, but she was still my mom. She's all I had. My tears don't last long. A few minutes, maybe. It's still upsetting, though. Someone knocks on the door.

"T.K, can we talk?"

It's Scarlet. She's the last person I want to talk to. Matt's distaste for the redhead is wearing off on me, I guess. She's never done anything to me, excatly, but..

"I know what it's like to lose a mother, I lost mine when I was young, too."

Again, I stay silent. I hear the front door close, and my eyes snap up at the clock. It reads noon.

"Why are you here?"

Scarlet demands.

"Because I can be."

Matt. I debate on going to him, and right as I'm about to, another voice responds to Scarlets question, too.

"We have a free period."

Taichi. The bedroom door opens, and Matt strolls in.

"How're you?"

The question is cautious. I shrug absently. I am still pretty upset.

"I'm sorry."

He says.

"I can't stay long, but I just wanted to make sure.."

I realise that last night when he had gotten up is probably when he found out about our mother. He doesn't seem overly upset, but I guess we did kind of take off on the boy. Although, I don't know why he'd want to be with mum, I never did. I shrug again. He gives me a hug. I hug my brother back. I don't want him to go back to school. I leg go of my brother, although instead of leaving, he sits on the floor with me. I can hear Tai out in the living room, talking to our father and Scarlet. I can feel Matt's eyes on my turned down face. A single tear escapes my eyes and drops onto my hand. Matt pats my hand.

"It's okay, you know."

It's a lame attempt at making me feel better, but it's the thought that counts. I hear foot steps, and I'm sure it's Tai.

"I'm really sorry about your mom, T.K, but we gotta get back to school, or Matt will get detention. And I'll get suspended."

My brother gives me another squeeze before hoping to his feet.

"Be back by 3:30. We'll go out when I get back or something, okay?"

I make no move to anwser and my brother and Tai retreat. They have no choice, although I'm sure Matt and Tai would've stayed.

* * *

I climb into Tai's little car. Mine's way better, but my dad took my keys away. Jerk. I feel bad for my brother only. I know it seems a little cold, but I couldn't care less about my mother's death. I never even saw her, really. Didn't know anything about her, except she liked taking things from my dad, and lying. Tai half breaks the speeding law, because both of us will be in serious trouble if we're late for class. However, we just make it to our seats before the bell rings. Our teacher is not impressed in the slightest, however, my head is back with the smaller blonde in my bedroom.

"Mr. Ishida!"

I jump and look at my teacher startled.

"..Yes?"

"Are you going to anwser?"

"Anwser what?"

Although the rest of the class laughs, I don't. And they stop pretty quickly.

"Detention."

"What!? That's no-"

I bite my tongue to stop myself before anything else happens. Fucking awesome. I should've stayed home. The day drags because I know my brother is going to be mad. I somehow mange to keep myself out of trouble with everyone else. Tai finds me after last class, we don't have this one together.

"Are you going to detention?"

He asks.

"Uhm. Yes, why wouldn't I go?"

"Well, you know, your mom did just pass away..."

I can't help but grin at Tai's suggestion. It's low, I know, but, it's true. We head to the principals office, and for no reason Tai punchs me in the side. Automatically my eyes fill with tears because of the sudden pain, before I can even ask hat the fuck he did that for, he pushes me into the office. Complete silence greets us.

"...What's wrong Matt?"

The principal asks eyeing the tears on my face. I open my mouth, but Tai beats me to it,

"He just got a call from his dad, his mom passed away earlier, an-"

Tai is cut off and shoved out of the way as I'm patted and smiled at.

"Go home, Matt, your detention is excused."

Tai wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me out of the principals office.

"If you EVER fucking hit me in the stomach again I will kill you."

I hiss. He laughs at me, and pushes me into his car. I hold my side and try not to breathe as Tai takes me towards my little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter Daisuke! I am seriously thinking about making this Daikeru. So, last chance. Takari, or Daikeru? You decide.**

Matt's clutching his side and taking short breaths when he gets home. My dad and Scarlet have both left, although I haven't been alone long. I open my mouth to ask my brother what happened, but just close it. I don't feel like talking.

"Tai punched me."

He says. Although he doesn't seem very angry at the other boy whose standing behind him. I just stare at the two of them, confused.

"I had to get you out of detention somehow."

Tai laughs, poking at my brother.

"Where's Scarlet?"

Matt asks, searching the small apartment.

"Left."

Is all I say. I'm leaning over the back of the couch, and have a clear view of Matt and Tai.

"Oh. Well, come on."

I don't want to go out, but I don't want to stay here alone, either. I jump up and scramble to make sure Matt's clothes stay on.

"Maybe we'd better get you some clothes that fit before we do anything else.."

Tai says. I nod my head. Matt pulls a pair of his old shoes out of a closet and gives them to me. At least these fit me. Tai drives us to the mall, and between the two boys they buy me an outfit that actually fits. It's nothing fancy. A green and yellow t-shirt and grey shorts. I stay with Matt's shoes though, even though Tai offers to buy me a pair.

"I guess ice creams out, huh, Matt?"

Tai asks.

"I guess so. I thought I had more money then that.."

Matt's eyebrows knit together as he thinks. I pull at the bottom of my shirt. I just want to go home. I look up at approaching footsteps.

"Hey, Tai!"

It's Kari and a boy, who also happens to have brown hair and eyes. They both greet my brother, who returns Kari's with a grin, but he doesn't seem to sure of the other boy. Kari leans around Matt and smiles at me.

"Hi, T.K. I like your new clothes!"

I give the girl a small wave as my cheeks heat up.

"This is Daisuke. Dai, this is T.K. He's Matt's brother."

Kari continues.

"Hey there!"

The other boy says cheerfully. I offer him a small smile.

"He doesn't talk much."

Kari explain.

"That's okay."

"Yea, because you talk enough for the both of you."

Tai adds to Daisuke's anwser. The boy pouts.

"Do not, Tai."

Kari somehow managed to get beside me without me noticing her. She gives me a gentle push back towards the way me, Matt and Tai had just come.

"Come on."

I follow her, and look back to find that the other three, the two older boys teasing the younger one, are following. Kari laughs at my face.

"It's just how it works."

She says with a shrug. The girl leads us across the street and then down the block a little bit, and then down another street. And we're at the ocean. It confuses me. I didn't even know it was this close. I lean against the railing and watch the water. It reminds me of Matt's eyes. Apperently, I'm not the only one. Daisuke is looking from the water, Matt, then back to the water again, mouth slightly open.

"Stop drooling, Dai!"

Kari says. Matt's eyes land on us.

"I'm not drooling! I swear I'm not!"

The boy whines. It even makes me laugh. After a few more minutes of teasing Daisuke about drooling over Matt, Kari makes a dash for the steps that lead down to the sand. Although no one actually says anything about it, we all follow her. I'm not sure how long we spend there, but it's Matt who finally mentions that it's getting late. He points at a building not far from us.

"We live right there, so we can just walk. Tai and Kari have at least a half hour walk back to the mall to get Tai's car."

He explains. The others say their goodbyes. Tai and Kari wave at me, and I wave back as I walk with my brother back to our apartment. Our dad is home, and he's mad at Matt. He starts yelling at him as soon as we get back.

"Whoa! Dad, stop! I haven't even been here, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He argues. Although, he's not yelling. Which to me means he's telling the truth.

"You havent been here?"

Dad asks. His voice is now at a normal volume. He sounds confused.

"No, I've been out with T.K. Bought him a new outfit, which, by the way, can I have some money so he can get more then one outfit?"

"A family members is sending us his stuff. Should be here tomorrow or the next day."

The fact that anyone even knew where my house was is crazy. I don't remember ever seeing anyone.

"Anyways, why are you yelling at me? What happened?"

My brother doesn't seem over concerned about the fact that he was just screamed at and grounded, for no reason.

"Scarlet sai-"

"Scarlet's a bitch. She's out to get me dad. I got home from school, she wasn't even here, and so me and T.K went out."

"She left you here?"

My dad asks me as I sit at the kitchen table, just in case I need to defend my brother. I nod my head. My dad gives me a pen and paper.

"When did she leave?"

I blink at him. He wants me to write.

_Probably an hour before Matt and Tai got here. She said she wouldn't be long. She had an important meeting or appointment to go to._

"And she still wasn't here when Matt and Tai got back from school?"

I notice that Tai's name is said like one of the family. Tai must spend a lot of time here.

_Yea. Matt said earlier when he was here that he was going to take me out. _

"You could've left a note, Matt."

"Well, she should've been here. And he's right, I do remembering mentioning that I was going to take him out after school. He really did need some clothes that fit him."

"You're right. I asked her to stay here or take T.K with her."

Dad trails off, and I can tell he's thinking, too. Matt motions for me to follow, and I do. A few minutes later the front door opens.

"I'm home."

Scarlet announces. Matt pushes me into the room, and closes the door, then turns on a stero. It's not loud enough to bug our neighbours, but it is loud enough to drown out Scarlet and dad's voices. Matt sings along with the music. I just sit on my brother's bed. I jump when the door opens. Matt turns the radio down, and that's it. No one even came in. Someone just opened the door. I don't even know who opened it.

"I hate listening to them fight about me.."

Matt admits, eyes down.

"But, I didn't do anything this time, so.."

I know I havn't known Matt very long, and even before now, I never really saw him. But I've never seen him look this unsure. Ever. Not even when we were little.

"Come eat."

At our dad's voice unsure Matt is gone, and confident, nothing to fear Matt is back. It's not real food, just take out. We eat in silence. I notice that Scarlet is not joining us.

"Did you guys yell?"

Matt asks as he helps our dad clean up.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"There was nothing to yell about Matt. She was told to leave until she grows up and stops being jealous of you. You're my son."

Matt doesn't say anything else about that. I'm not sure when, but Matt disappears as we finish cleaning. I find him in his bedroom, bent over a guitar. He strums a couple of notes, although he doesn't seem to really be thinking about it.

"School tomorrow?"

I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Friday today. You'll probably have to start on Monday, you know."

I nod my head. I can't remember the last time I went to school for more then one day at a time. I sit beside my brother for as long as I can without moving, but become restless and start fidgeting. Matt laughs at me.

"You're just like Dai."

He says. I pout at this, because I am nothing like him. At all. I don't think. I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided that this will be a Takari, I'm sorry Daikeru funs. Takari has 8 votes to 3. I'm very sorry! I was hoping for Daikeru myself, but, I asked you guys and you anwsered, so Takari it is.**

It's Monday morning. I shift in the backseat of my dad's car. Matt sits beside me, eyes out the window. He's in a horrible mood today. I don't even understand why I'm going to school, since it's April and school's almost out for summer. Well, another few months, anyway. I don't actually voice this to anyone though. When my dad pulls into the school parking lot, I climb out. I'm surprised to find Matt climbing out, too.

"You don't want a ride?"

Our dad asks. Matt points somewhere over my shoulder, and I turn to look. Tai and Kari are sitting together on a bench. How Matt saw them without actually looking at them, is a mystery to me. He slams the car door. And I really mean slams it. It's not like he needs a ride anyway, since the high school is only across the street. We walk over to the brunette siblings.

"Hey, Matt, T.K!"

Tai greets us. Kari smiles at us.

"Bad mood?"

Kari asks Matt, who ignores her. She looks at me, and I nod. She laughs.

"He's always in a bad mood in the morning."

I lean forward slightly, and look around my brother, whose eyes have left Tai, and are towards Daisuke, who is just walking up now. Matt glares at him. He ignores Matt. A bell rings across the street, Tai jumps up and grabs Matt's arm and drags him away.

"Hey!"

He pulls away from Tai and stops, watching me. He seems unsure. All of a sudden an arms around my waist. Kari holds onto me and waves at Matt.

"Me and Dai will take care of him! Right, Daisuke?"

She looks at the other boy who grins and nods.

"Yea!"

He says, also waving at the other boys.

"Matt, come on!"

Tai shouts, Matt runs towards the brunette, and together they run across the street. Kari gives my waist a tug then let's me go.

"Come on, T.K."

I follow her, and Daisuke walks beside me. Kari takes me to the principal. She introduces me, and even explains that I don't talk much due to 'new developments in his life he hasn't figured out just yet.' Which apperently is 'just fine,' and I'm 'not supposed to worry about it.' Kari leads me to class. Her and Daisuke sit together, and I get sent to the back row, and sit alone. I wait a minute, and then the bell rings, and other kids file in. I keep my head and eyes down. All the attention on me makes me nervous. The other kids keep pointing at me and whispering. When the teacher steps out of the room,

"Just for a minute class, behave!"

Daisuke jumps up.

"You're not being very nice you know! Whispering about him. Sheesh, if I can hear you, so can he!"

All eyes are on the brunette, including mine. Kari laughs.

"Awe, Daisuke, you're so sweet."

His cheecks turn crimson and he gives a shy giggle.

"Is there a reason you're up, Daisuke?"

The teachers return makes the brunette drop into his seat.

"No, Ma'am. Not at all."

The work is actually easy enough for me to follow, even without having been in a consistant school, or class. It gives me time to think about my mom, which is something I don't actually want to do. I try and think about Matt instead. It feels weird having him there with me. I always knew he cared about me, or at least I had hoped he did, but to actually see it on his face whenever he looks at me is something else. And Tai, too. The brunette boy, which I barely know, looks at me with the same concern. I wonder why. Is it just because Matt cares about me and they're that close? The day is mostly all spent the same. I sit alone and do work or sit and think about my dead mother. By the time class is over, I'm miserable. Kari and Daisuke lead me over to Matt's school. It's raining now, and I have a hood over my head, and so does Kari. Daisuke doesn't seem to care. We wait for our siblings, because Dai apperently has a sister that goes here. Only according to Daisuke she is in love with my brother. At a bell, the older kids start streaming out of the building, and Matt somehow sneaks up on us. He grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the other two, who wave.

"Matt! Where'd you go?"

I hear a girl call. Matt groans as we slip away, obviously unnoticed by whoever is looking for him. He makes me run down the street the schools are on, but once we turn the corner he stops.

"Daisuke's sister."

He says, without looking at me. I nod my head. Which is silly since he can't see me. We walk in silence, mostly because I wouldn't anwser anyway. Matt has a hood over his head, although he actually seems to be enjoying the rain a little bit. When we get back to the house, Matt is shocked to find our father at home. Matt pushes the door open, and cautiously moves inside. He seems worried.

"Bad mood, Matt?"

I hear from where I sit on the ground untying my shoes.

"Mm,"

Matt mumbles.

"Takeru, life lesson about your brother. When it rains, stay away!"

"Shut up. But you, it is true..."

Matt says. I smile, even though neither of the older males can see me. I finish with my shoes, and put them against the wall with my dads. I notice Scarlet's are gone. And she has a lot of shoes. It makes me curious enough to pose a question. I walk into the dinning room, where my dad is sitting at the table. I can hear Matt opening and closing cupboards in the kitchen. I don't actually want Matt to hear my question, either.

"Dad?"

I whisper. His head snaps up, eyes on me.

"Where'd Scarlet's stuff go?"

My voice cracks halfway through the sentence.

"Uhm, she left. Because she's mad I wouldn't choose her over Matt. He's never been the nicest to her, but I mean.."

My dad trails off, and he's lost in thoughts. But then he smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it, okay? More room for us."

I nod my head, and decide to go see what my brother is doing. He looks up when he sees my movement.

"Hey, T.K."

My brother is still looking through cupboards.

"Dad! We have no foooood!"

He whines, he sounds really annoyed, or really mad. I can't tell which, excatly. Our dad sweeps into the kitchen, he looks angry, too. I scramble away from him and hide behind Matt. A wave of fear hit me. Although I have no reason to be scared of my dad, and I know that. My dad didn't even notice, however, Matt reachs behind him and pats my arm. I come out from behind Matt, embarassed. My cheeks are flushed, I can feel the heat. My dad looks through all the same spaces Matt had just finished in.

"It's okay, T.K. Dad's not scary."

Matt promises in a whisper. I look up at him.

"He's only ever hit me once, and I was standing too close, and he turned around and I scared him. So it was reflex."

I smile at my brother, just to try and reassure him that I'm okay.

"Well, let's go shopping then."

My dad says, still annoyed. Both of us move without another word, and put our shoes on. The drive to the store is quick. I walk beside Matt, who, without protest from our father, puts food in the shopping cart. Our dad pushes it. Matt puts a bunch of things in the shopping cart. Enough to make normal meals and lunches. Something tells me he does this more often then our dad. Matt has a good taste in food, though.

"What do you want, T.K?"

He asks. I shrug. I have no idea. I'm not used to this kind of thing. I've always just eaten what I've been given, when I've been given it. Which you know, wasn't always often. Once again, I think about my mother, which makes me sad. So, I try not to think about my mom, and think about what I want Matt to buy me. It doesn't work. I put my head down as memories of my mother flood me. All the nights I had spent awake listening to her fight, drink, screw men. All the times I had to walk home in the pissing rain, because she had forgotten about me. All the days I spent in a car moving, without food or a shower for days. My mother never physically hit me. Ever. She just ignored me, or yelled at me. I glance at my..family. They don't seem like my mom or her friends, but how I can I know? Things are always good at first. And then they just..aren't. I desperately hope my dad is different. I know Matt is, but Matt can't save me from my dad, that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this chapter is how Kari views T.K at first. I think I may throw her in here now and again, since I haven't yet. However, I'm no good at writing Kari anything, so bare with me here. This is also kinda a speedy, because I hate writing about them at school. Next chapter will be T.K again. And hopefully, I can get some feelings going between the boy and Kari. Geez, I suck at this! Sorry it took so long, too! Send me your love in form of reviews, please? :) ALSO, Do you think my chapters are too short? Should I make them longer? I'm worried you'll lose interest and stop reading if they get too long. **

**TogetherAgain: Really? I didn't know that. However, I'd be scared to screw it up, and insult someone by accident, so if it bothers you a lot that I'm using the Canadian school system, I'm sorry! I hope it doesn't ruin the story too much for you! **

Tai and I are in our usual spot, as the blondes approach us. They're on foot, so obviously, their dad is at work. T.K's cheeks are actually pink today, compared to the pale color they normally are. I don't know what to make of the change in his cheeks. I can see Matt in him though, a lot of Matt. They don't look anything like their father, and Matt's never even mentioned their mother to me, but I assume it's her they take after. She must be very pretty to produce boys like these two. Matt's like a second big brother to me, and seeing him laugh and smile with T.K makes me run forward and hug him, which is a normal thing. He always hugs me back and keeps his arms wrapped around my neck after. Today however, he just hugs me back, then release me. Matt says goodbye to T.K, and Tai and Matt leave to head to their school. The blonde gives my brother shove, and Tai shoves him back. The smaller blondes eyes land on me, the drift away in search.

"Dai's normally late,"

I tell him. His eyes land back on me. Then they go far away and distant before coming back to reality. He looks lost and confused. I don't know what I can do to help him. I can't help myself.

"What are you thinking about?"

I ask the boy, who just kind of half shrugs. Then I realises how stupid asking him questions seems, since the only person he talks to his Matt. I can't imagine what it would be like. If I didn't know anything about Tai, and my mom had just died? I'd be a wreck. I know I would be. Yet, here he stands, and he doesn't even seem worried. Maybe a little confused, but other then that he seems fine. I'm sure there's something I'm missing, there has to be. I can see Daisuke running towards us and I wave at him, and he waves back. T.K hardly even awknowledges the other boy.

"Hey, T.J!"

Daisuke greets, overly cheerful. I punch his arm lightly, but T.K offers him a small smile in greeting.

"It's T.K, Daisuke."

I say, annoyed.

"I can spell, Kari."

"I think you're more of a T.J then he is!"

I snap.

"Huh?"

T.K has turned his attention on us now too, curious.

"Tai. Junior."

Daisuke's bottom lip comes out in a pout. I stick my tongue out at him, and wrap my arm around T.K's.

"Come on, T.K. One Tai is enough for me, let's go."

I lead the blonde boy away from the pouting one, who follows a few steps behind us, still pouting. I completely ignore Daisuke's protests to my holding T.K's arm. We head into the school, and the other kids still give T.K the new kid look, although I'd like to think they'll be nice to him, just because I am. Or maybe just because Yamato will get to them if they aren't. I feel bad for the blonde, since he has to sit alone in the back. I debate on asking the teacher if I can move back there with him, but I'm worried that will draw more attention to him then necessary. Today, being a Tuesday, means I have dance. Which is the same time my class has gym. Even though the boys and girls get seperated, we all stay in the same gym, so I can watch the blonde play. Today the boys are playing basketball, and T.K is actually pretty good at it, once he figures out how to play. Me and the other girls cheer him on. They call him 'New boy' though, so when they stop cheering, I correct them.

"His name's T.K."

I inform them, I watch as the blonde's head turns and he trips. Everyone rushes over to him. He pulls himself up, without a word.

"Sorry,"

I know it's my fault. He reacted to his name. He gives me an awkward smile, and then we all go back to what we were doing, once we know he's fine. The rest of the day the blonde spends with his head down. Whether he's embaressed because he fell or because he's shy, I'm not entirely sure. When the final bell rings I can see the relief on his face. I wait for T.K to finish packing up his things, and I walk with him and Dai across the street.

"T.K,"

He looks over at me from his examination of the school.

"You should come over today."

He shrugs. I know it will depend on Matt, but at least I offered.

"I want to come over, Kari!"

Daisuke whines.

"Dai, you come over all the time. Plus if Matt's coming over, Jun will want to, too."

"Bu-"

The bell ringing silences Daisuke. T.K comes back to stand beside me so he doesn't get lost. I watch him watch for his brother. When they appear, Daisuke starts laughing. His sister is attached to Matt, who tries to shake her off.

"Oh, Matt! It'll be fun!"

Matt shakes his head.

"He's coming over to my house, Jun. And with T.K coming too, there's no room for you,"

Tai defends.

"But.."

"No buts, I'm not getting grounded."

Tai says firmly. Jun pouts. Matt manages to shake her off while she's argueing with Tai.

"How was your day, little brother?"

He asks T.K, who shrugs.

"We're gonna go to Tai's house, okay?"

Matt asks. T.K nods his head, obviously understanding that in order for Jun to leave T.K has to agree. Although we don't have a two person limit at the house, both Daisuke and Jun believe this, and with Matt having T.K, we don't need to try and find someone else to come when we get annoyed with the siblings. Although, everyone of us would take Dai over Jun. The four of us start to leave Jun and Daisuke. Matt groans when Jun calls his name.

"Bye Matt, I love you!"

"Jun! Stop it!"

Daisuke shouts. Matt just shakes his head. Tai and I burst out laughing, and even T.K smiles a little bit. We get into Tai's car, Matt infront, T.K and I in back, and Tai looks at T.K over the back of the seat.

"I can take you home if you want,"

"But you'll be by yourself until at least seven, when dad gets back."

Matt adds. T.K gives his brother a funny look.

"That means he's coming."

Matt says off-hand. Tai starts the car and takes us back to our apartment. T.K seems a little bit nervous, and holds onto the back of Matt's shirt.

"Home!"

Tai and I call at the same time. Our mother comes around the corner smiling.

"Tai, Kari! And Yamato! Oh!"

As my mother notices T.K, a shocked look comes over his face, the younger blonde shifts.

"This is my little brother, Takeru."

Yamato explains.

"He doesn't talk much, so don't think he's being rude."

I add. My mother gives Takeru a smile, and then hugs me and Tai at the same time. Then hugs Matt and T.K. Matt hugs her back, where as T.K just gives her an awkward smile.

"Tai's mom's the best, T."

Matt says as he drops his stuff onto a pile on the floor. I wait for the younger boy to take his shoes off before grabbing his hand and pulling him through my house. We stop briefly to say hello to my cat, and then keep going to the room Tai and I share.

"It's kind of messy, because Tai and I share,"

"Matt's too."

The boy whispers.

"Yea?"

I say with a laugh. Even though it shocks me to hear him speak without Yamato right here, I act like it's nothing. I don't want him to be afraid of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Over due, I know! This chapter is back in T.K's point of view for most of it, and then a little bit in Matt's. Usual things, sorry for bad spelling, doing my best, reviews are the best! Been busy playing a game called Puzzle Pirates. If any of you are on Mirdian you should totally add me as yer hearty, k? (=  
Reviews make me love you, and update faster. Posting four stories, writing 6, and moving, I am busssyyy! Hope you enjoyy!**

"Ugh! What the hell, Matt!" Tai snaps. I turn my head from the game Kari and I are playing, Life, to look at her big brother. The brunette is glaring at my older brother, who gives him a grin.

"I've always been better then you, Taichi, and you know it." My brother smirks. The brunette throws his controller across the room at Yamato, who dodges it easily. I bite my lip as Tai lunches across the room at him, and they get in a wrestling match. Kari sighs.

"Don't worry about, T.K. They're always like that. Sometimes I wonder whose older, me or them." I turn my attention back to the game, and spin the wheel. I get a 10. I move my little car, and end up with another kid. I frown. I'm never having kids. Kari laughs.

"Where are you going to put this one? Your car's full." Kari teases me. I take a second car, and put my newest 'child' in it, and set it beside my first one. There is a loud _thump, _then the sound of glass breaking. Kari jumps up and rushes over to Tai, who is now wet. Yamato is closer to the door, and dry. He's hiding a laugh. He jumps out of the way as the door opens and Taichi and Hikari's mom comes flying into the room.

"What was that!?" She demands. I flinch away from the harshness in her voice, which no one notices.

"Me and Matt were wrestling, and Matt ran away. And I tripped." Tai explains. I don't know if that's really what happened, but Kari comes back to sit with me, and rolls her eyes. I look over at Matt, whose eyes are on me. He smiles, and I automatically smile back. Matt comes to sit with us.

"I want in on next game. I'll kick both your butts."

"Yea, right." Tai says from the other side of the room as he uses his already wet shirt to dry himself off. He pulls a clean, dry one on, then helps his mom clean up the glass from the broken cup. As Tai's mom leaves, she scolds the two older boys about wrestling in the house. They both agree to stop. Kari and I continue are game through most of it, and after Mrs. Yagami leaves, I look up just in time to see the glint in Tai's eyes as he looks at Yamato. I jump back just as Tai lunges at my brother. There's a dull _thud_, that actually makes me want to puke. I know it's Matt's head hitting the base of the bunk bed. Tai jumps off Matt, looking down at him.

"I'm sorry!" It's a sincere apology.

"Uh-huh." Matt says as he sits himself back up. Although he doesn't seem to upset about it. The game is now spread out across the floor.

"You can clean it up, Tai." Kari says with a sigh.

"I don't wanna."

"Well then I guess next time you want kick the peices everywhere, will you?" Yamato asks him. Tai pouts, and I almost laugh. It looks the exact same way Daisuke had this morning. Kari notices, too.

"See, T.K? I told you he was a T.J." I nod my head at the girl, the two older boys look at us with curious glances.

"Who?" Tai asks. Yamato doesn't seem to intrested, more happy that I had actually done something with Kari.

"This morning Dai called him T.J, instead of T.K. So I said that he was a T.J. and he pouted about it." Kari explains. Tai still looks confused.

"Taichi Junior." Matt says after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey! He is NOT Tai Junior!" Tai huffs, and crosses his arms over his chest, still pouting. Tai reminds me of a little kid, and I don't exactly know how Yamato ended up being friends with him. Kari walks over to me, and takes me hand, pulling me away from the older boys. As she opens the bedroom door, her mother calls us for dinner. This is when she introduces me in her father. I give him a soft smile, because he, too, got the "He doesn't talk much" speech. Kari makes me sit beside her, and I eat as much as I can, which really, isin't much. After dinner, Tai's parents tell us they're going out for a date night, or something. Which is gross. So, once they leave, Tai decides we're watching a movie. They let me pick. I stare at the DVD's for awhile, unsure of what the others like, and not wanting to dissappoint them. I look over my shoulder at Matt, for help, but him and Tai are wrestling for a spot on the couch. Kari comes over.

"Want some help?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Which ones haven't you seen?" I bite my lip.

"Any." I whisper.

"You haven't seen any of these?" Her voice is shocked. I shake my head.

"Well..."

"Lion King!" Matt calls. I look back at him, and find that he's one, and is laying with his feet on Tai's lap. Tai's hands are resting on his lower legs.

"You two act like a couple!" Kari says as she pulls The Lion King out from the row of DVD's and puts it in the player. I crawl back to my brother, and sit on the floor, by his stomach. His hand drops down, and rests against my shoulder. It's comforting. Kari sits up on the couch next to her brother, and I notice Matt does not place his feet anywhere near her. Although I doubt she'd mind. Kari's just nice like that. Half way through the movie, my eyes start drifting. I tap my brothers hand.

"Mhm?" He asks, shifting so he can look at me.

"Tired," I say. He sits up, and gets to his feet.

"Okay. Let's go home, then." I love Yamato for just getting what I need. We gather our stuff, and Matt calls dad, who agrees to come get us. At the door, Tai surprises me by hugging me.

"Welcome home," He says. Kari gives me a brilliant smile, which I half return, and then Tai let's me go. He puches Matt, who does retaliate, and smacks Tai on the side of the head. Then Matt dashes out the door. I follow him, only walking.

"Get him for me, T.K." Tai calls. I won't, and we both know it, but a smile just the same. I climb into the back of my dads car, and find Yamato sitting the back, too.

"Did you have fun?" The question is aimed at me. I nod my head. Yamato doesn't anwser. When we get home, I notice immediately the shoes at the door, as does Yamato apperently.

"Wicked witch! You're back!" He calls into the house. We both hear the sigh from our father.

"Enough."

"Don't.." Dad and I say at the same time.

"Not gonna. I'm going to bed. Come on, T.K." I follow Yamato to his room, and find that their are now bunk beds. So no one will be sleeping on the couch.

"It's a loft bed." Matt says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"That's still my bed. The top is just raised." He explains.

"Oh." Whatever, a bed is still a bed. I still get to sleep in the room with Yamato. Matt changes into sweat pants, and I just crawl into bed in my shorts. The light flicks off, and I can hear Yamato climb into his bed. Then there's silence. As tired as I am, I can't fall asleep. I toss, and turn, and listen to Yamato's breathing. At some point I hear my dad and Scarlet get into an arguement, and as she leaves, the door slams. Then he comes to check on us. I don't move. I think about Yama. And what it would be like to be him. Not scared of anything. Would it be the same if I had grown up here, and he wither her? Would he still be this fearless. Probably. Then I think about the two or three times I've seen that brief uncertainity on his face.

"Matt?" I ask. Silence. I climb off the top bunk and land lightly on my feet. I shake my brothers shoulder.

"Go away," He mumbles his is sleep. I shake him a bit harder.

"Stop it," There's real fear in his voice this time.

"Yama?" I ask. His eyes snap open. They're filled with fear. Then her realises it's me and it's all gone. Tough Yamato is back.

"What's the matter?" He asks, fully awake now.

"Question." I say.

"It can't wait until morning?" I shake my head, although it probably could wait. Yamato raises an eyebrow, telling me to ask without saying anything.

"Why are you scared of dad?" His face changes, and I regret asking. I think he's mad.

"I'm not scared of dad." He says firmly.

"B-b-but.." I stutter. Maybe it really was all in my head. I look down, unsure what to say. And then he pulls me into his bed with him.

"I'm scared of Scarlet taking dad away from me." He admits after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would she do that?"

"I may have lived a better life then you, which someday soon, I hope you will tell me about, but it hasn't been easy, either." I had never thought about Matt's life. Really, all I knew is he was normal. And seemed okay. I don't know what to say to his confession, and he falls asleep again before I do.

* * *

Takeru's questions last night caught me off-guard, but either way, I would have told him the truth. If he's going to trust me, I should trust him. I glance at the clock, and can't stop my mouth from voicing my thoughts.

"Fuck!" T.K jumps, eyes snapping open.

"We're late." I say climbing over my still mostly asleep brother. He seems to get it as he watches me change, and climbs out of bed, to get dressed. I dash to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and do my hair really fast, before racing back to check on T.K. Tecnically, the bell hasn't gone yet, but even if we left right now, we wouldn't make it. I sigh in frustration as my brother, trying to hurry, whines that he's hungry. I bite my lip, deciding that if I'm going to be late, might as well do it right. I make T.K breakfast as he's in the bathroom.

"Food?" He asks, peeking at me from around the corner.

"Yes, food." He comes into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He watches me cook, and realises immediately that there's only enough for one.

"What about you?"

"I'm okay. You eat." The smaller blonde does as he's told, and then goes to brush his teeth. I search for my backpack, and can't find it. T.K's is by the door. I hand him his bag, and we jog to school.

"I'm going to have detention, so..wait with Kari or Tai, or something, okay?" T.K nods his head, and then heads towards his school, as I head to mine. I stop off briefly at the office, where I get a slip, and a

"Detention, Yamato." I had to my locker, and find my backpack inside it.

"Oh, I love you, Kari." I say, even though obviously, she can't hear me. I grab what I need and head to first class. I listen to the words of the teacher, and then, at a pause in his speech, stroll in.

"And where have you been, ?"

"Sleepin'." I anwser, in my usual cocky tone. I get a few giggles, and am shooed to my desk. I sit beside Tai.

"Well?"

"I was screwing your cousin." I say. Tai raises his eyebrows. We both know he only has male cousins.

" . , would you like to share?"

"No, sir." We both anwser at the same time.

"I slept in," I whisper to the brunette.

"T.K was asking weird questions." I add. The brunette nods his head, and gives me a gentle push.

"You were screwing a boy, huh? Not gonna let you live that one down." He says. I roll my eyes. I am not gay, and Taichi knows this for a fact.


End file.
